The Dark Prophecy
by Direwolfgirl
Summary: It is after the battle with the Dark Forest, and the clans believe that they are at peace. However, Jayfeather receives a prophecy foretelling a danger even greater than they could have imagined. Shortly after a mysterious she-cat appears. Jayfeather begins to suspect that she could be the one, the savior the prophecy spoke of. Can they change the fate of all the cat clans?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors *cries* so please note that the Erin Hunter's own everything except for my OC, which is not in the story yet. **

Prologue- A Prophecy received

Jayfeather padded silently beside Brambleclaw, neither of them saying a word. Thunderclan hadn't suffered many loses, except for Firestar, Ferncloud, Mousefur, and Hollyleaf. Brambleclaw finally spoke, annoyed with the silence. "Do you know what happens during a leader ceremony?" He asked Jayfeather, his tail flicking in impatience.

Jayfeather sighed. There ended his beloved silence. "No, I do not, since I have never been to one in my whole existence." This wasn't completely true, because he had witnessed two of the Tribe of Rushing Waters ceremonies, but he figured those didn't count.

"Do you go with me?"

"No, I don't. I stay and watch you like a creeper until you wake up to make sure that nothing happens while you're asleep in Staclan's hunting grounds." Jayfeather hissed, getting annoyed now. That has been the fourteenth time Brambleclaw had asked him and Jayfeather was getting annoyed. He understood that Brambleclaw was nervous, but he didn't need to freak out like a kit. Brambleclaw caught on to Jayfeather's annoyance and kept silent the rest of the way to the moonpool. _

"Get comfortable and lap at the water. You will then fall asleep and I will spend hours of insane boredom watching you sleep." Jayfeather said, yawning, making it clear to Brambleclaw that he intended to sleep. He didn't argue though; just did as he was told and settled off to sleep. _I wonder how long this is going to take_, Jayfeather wondered, stretching and settling down in a comfortable position. Yellowfang and another medicine-cat, Featherwhisker, had already visited and told him that the leader would not be harmed and that he could sleep if he wanted too. However, Jayfeather still felt that it was his duty to watch over Brambleclaw while he was in a vulnerable position. _

The minutes had ticked by and Jayfeather had stopped jumping up every time Brambleclaw shuddered, since he had realized that it was a part of the ceremony. So he was really surprised when he heard a cat's shrill screech. Light and color flooded his gaze and he realized that he could see. All around him was blackness, utter darkness, except for two glowing red eyes. He heard more shrieks, and the bloodied bodies of his clan mates and other cats landed beside him. Soon, he was standing in a bloody river, the current dragging at his paws. He leapt forward and tried to attack the thing, to stop the endless deaths, but he couldn't stop it. But then, he saw a glowing silver trail in the darkness, a silver blur in the lead, and he saw it ram into the shape. It attacked repeatedly, until the thing fell and its red eyes closed. The bodies of the cats vanished and Jayfeather was thrown once again into blind darkness, shaking in fright from his vision. The words of a new prophecy found his ears. _"The stars have survived, yet the clans will not have peace. An even greater enemy than the dark forest will rise, and only following the Wolf's trail will save the clans from utter destruction. The time of the Lion, Jay, and Dove has gone, and the fire has died. Now is time of the Wolf." _ Jayfeather shut his eyes, hoping it all to be a dream, yet he knew that it was real. _If this prophecy is right, then the clans will be in danger again, and the prophesied three won't be able to save them. _

**Hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction. This is also my first time on this sight and writing a fanfiction, so be nice! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please be nice about it. And limit you language! I frown upon rude words. (I know, I'm a buzzkill…) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Warriors, so… yeah… **

Chapter One: Awake

I flinched as I opened my eyes, the light flooding my vision. After blinking a few times, it cleared and I could see where I was. Judging by the scent, I was still near the twoleg campsite. I couldn't remember much of what had happened, except for a black dog in a strange vision. I tried to move, but stopped from the pain that it caused. _Now what am I supposed to do?_ I thought, really irritated. I tried to move again, hissing through my teeth at the pain, as I stood. My eyes darted around, my head moving very little. I parted my mouth and lifted my head a little, scenting the air. _Mouse, squirrel, pine, cat! _I thought. Great, maybe there was someone who could help me. I slowly made my way to the edge of the campsite and paused. I separated the scents and found the freshest and began to follow it. I bit my tongue so many times that my mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood, but I ignored it. I would have jumped up if could, because I was startled when a cat fell from the sky. A reddish tabby tom was standing in front of me, his tail lashing back and forth. "Who are you and why are you here?" He hissed.

I snorted. "Isn't it pretty obvious that I'm no threat?"

"Every strange cat that comes here is a threat when they cross the border." He hissed again, though his fur lay flat again and his tail wasn't lashing around. I did notice, however, that he claws remained unsheathed.

"I refuse to answer your question until you sheath your claws and relax. It's obvious that I'm not a threat, since I can barely move. If, however, you don't want to talk, then I will wait here while you go find some other cat to fight." I allowed my own claws to slide out as a warning.

The tom tilted his head to the side, debating something. "Wait here while I find my patrol; then we will decide what to do with you." I sighed but nodded, settling down on the soft ground. Apparently these cats weren't very friendly. The tom vanished into the forest. I had just closed my eyes when I heard a voice above me.

"Need any help?" I heard. Opening my eyes, I saw that a gray tabby tom was standing over me. I noticed that he was blind.

"Please excuse me when I say this, but what does it look like?"

The tom snorted. "Follow me." I was about to tell him that I had to wait, but he was already pulling me up. "How did this even happen to you?" He asked, leading me into the forest.

"I'm pretty sure that a dog attacked me, but my head is a little fuzzy." He nodded and said something else. We continued with this banter until we arrived at the entrance to a camp. "What is this place?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"It's Thuderclan's camp. Have you heard of Thunderclan?"

"One of the four warrior clans? Yeah I've heard of it." I noticed the curious stares that I kept getting. "Why are they looking at me like I came from the moon?"

"We just had a really big battle, so strangers aren't trusted." Ah. That explained the tom's reaction.

"Where are you taking me?"

"My den. I'm the medicine cat."

"What's your name anyway?" I asked him. He led me past a bramble screen into a roomy little cave, with a pool. I settled down into a moss nest well he went poking around in a crevice in the rock. He came out with some herbs and cobwebs.

"It's Jayfeather. And, if you don't mind me asking, what's yours?"

"Wolf." He gagged and looked at me, his eyes wide.

"What!?"

**Haha, I left you at a miniature cliffhanger, didn't eye? Okay, to my few reader's, I have a question to ask you. Should Jayfeather fall in love? If so, with who? Or do you think that that would take away from the main idea of this story? Please note that Jayfeather is also a main character in this story. REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Warriors****. However, I do own my OC. I will try to post as regularly as I can, but I do have school****, so it might not be as often as you like. Enjoy the story! And don't forget to review to tell me if Jayfeather should fall in love, and, if so, with whom! Note: In this chapter you will get a brief glimpse of her past, who she used to be and why she survived a dog attack. **

Chapter 2

(Jayfeather's P.O.V)

I stared at her. I mean, I _really _stared at her. She stared right back. "What?" I asked her, sounding like a complete idiot.

"I said my name is Wolf." I shake myself and try to keep what little dignity I had left. _Why, why did her name have to be Wolf? _I asked at Starclan. They didn't answer.

"Stupid dead cats always have to make "the-end-is-near" prophecies, don't they?" I muttered to myself as I began to clean Wolf's wounds.

(Wolf's P.O.V)

Jayfeather had finished cleaning my wounds and now he was fetching the clan leader. He had stared at me like he had seen a ghost, and I know it wasn't because of my name. He knew something that I didn't, and I was annoyed. I hated it when someone knew something about me that I didn't know. It bothered me. I looked to the entrance when I heard someone approaching. It sounded as if they had broken their back legs and they didn't heal. I winced because it reminded me of my brother, who had later died to his injury. So I was not at all surprised when a cat dragged herself in. "Hello." I meowed, being friendly.

"Oh, so you're the cat Jayfeather found in the forest? Foxleap was really mad that Jayfeather just took you into the camp like he did."

"Oh, do you not want me camp either?" I challenged. I was already in a bad mood and I didn't want to have to put up with a bunch non-stranger-trusting-mangy-ugly-fur ball-bratty cats. After all, it wasn't my fault Jayfeather brought me into camp.

"Oh no, I don't mind. In fact, it will be a relief to talk to a cat who isn't Jayfeather, since he's kind of morbid."

I pricked my ears up at this. "Really? He just seemed annoyed when he talked to me, like I had a sign taped to me that said 'This cat spells the doom of all'."

The she-cat laughed. "Then he treats you better than most cats. Usually he avoids cats like their greencough. What's your name?"

"Wolf. Yours?"

"I'm Briarlight."

"Then I'm pleased to meet you Briarlight." I meowed. She smile and settled down in the nest next to mine. We chatted for a bit.

"You know, I don't get it. When most cats meet me, they ask me how I am and what happened and if I was all right. They give me sympathy. You didn't. Why is that?"

I shrugged. I didn't really want to tell her about my past, so I was surprised when I told her everything that had happened. "I was born into Bloodclan, which was under the leadership of Bone. I trained hard and became one of his most prized warriors, along with my brother. But then there was a bad storm, and my brother's back legs were crushed and they didn't heal. Bone was going to kill him, so one night I snuck him out beyond the twolegplace. Soon after that he died. But through all of that, he didn't want a drop of sympathy. So I assumed that you wouldn't either. That's also why I wasn't surprised at your injury. I've seen it before." I blinked, afraid of what she would say.

"Don't worry, I won't judge you. You left, and that's all that matters to me. I also won't tell anyone. I promise." I smiled at her, grateful that she was so trusting.

**Please review and tell what you think of her coming from Bloodclan. I know this chapter was really fast, but I needed to give you a bit of her past while continuing the story and introducing Briarlight.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own warriors, but I do own my OC. Thank you Arianna Flamepelt for answering my question! Okay to all my loyal readers, here is a chapter that has Jayfeather's famous short temper! **

Chapter two:

(Jayfeather's P.O.V)

I scraped my claws along the den floor. Bramblestar scolded me about bringing the strange cat in camp randomly. "I told you! I was led there by another cat! I think she's the one from the prophecy! Remember "And only following the Wolf's trail will save the clans from utter destruction. Remember that?" I asked, frustrated. I wasn't a kit anymore; I didn't need to be scolded.

"I don't care about this prophecy. I don't even think it's real. Why would Starclan send us into turmoil _again_?"

"It's not from Starclan!" I screeched. "Why can't you get it through that thick skull of yours that this is real? The clans could be destroyed! And when they ask Starclan why there wasn't anyone to save them, they would say that you sent her away!" My eyes were blazing as my famous short temper reared its ugly head.

"You just said it wasn't from Starclan, so why would they know about it?" He shot back, his voice completely calm.

The glare I gave him could've frozen fire. My voice was deadly calm when I spoke, shaking from rage. "Starclan knows everything, but I know that this prophecy is older than even them. I will protect her with my life and I will not let you kick her out. You know that I will also have the support of Lionblaze and Dovewing. Do you really think you could beat us?" I asked him.

Bramblestar snapped. "Get out of my den!" He snarled. "I will not be pushed around by my own medicine cat!" I hissed at him and left, my fur standing on end, my tail lashing back and forth. Squirrelflight was standing outside his den and nuzzled me as I stalked out. I had long since forgiven Squirrelflight and Leafpool, and was thankful for their support. As I stalked back to my den, I could hear shouts coming from Bramblestar's den and I heard two cats's exiting the den. I smiled. _Looks like Squirrelflight talked some sense into him._ They really did complete each other.

**Sorry that I made Bramblestar so unreasonable. I just wanted you to understand that the clan's think they will have never-ending peace since they defeated the Dark Forest. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. I do however, own my plot line and OC.**

Chapter four:

(Wolf's P.O.V)

I lifted my head and blinked the sleep out of my eyes. I scented Jayfeather and two other cats that I didn't know. There was a dark brown tabby tom and dark ginger she-cat. The she-cat spoke first. "I'm Squirrelflight and this is Bramblestar. He's the leader of Thunderclan." She meowed, her tail flicking. I noticed Bramblestar had a bleeding cut on his pelt and I wondered what had happened.

Jayfeather sighed. "Bramblestar, meet Wolf. She got into a fight with a dog and I felt that it was my obligation to heal her." He said, glaring at him.

Bramblestar dipped his head. "Greetings Wolf, and welcome to Thunderclan. I have been… convinced… to let you stay. Once you healed enough to hunt, you can provide for the clan and see how you like clan life. Then you can decide if you want to stay or not." He then whispered something to Squirrelflight and headed out of the den.

"Well, I hope you enjoy you stay here." Squirrelflight meowed, exiting the den as well.

Jayfeather looked at me and sighed. "You have been a whole mess of problems for me, you know that? I just hope it's worth it…" The rest of the sentence trailed off into muttering and mumbling as he went back to his duties.

(Wolf's P.O.V)

I finally healed enough to start helping out with the clan. Jayfeather prodded me awake at dawn and said that I was on the dawn patrol. "While you out, could you look for some herbs? I need more poppy seed."

I nodded my consent and sleepily nosed my way out of the den. Squirrelflight called me over underneath a rock pile they called High Rock. "Okay Wolf, you'll be going on a patrol with Thornclaw, Spideleg, and Birchfall. Thornclaw will be leading it, so listen to him." I nodded and followed them out of camp. I didn't make a noise as I padded through the forest. The dew drops collected on my whiskers.

Thornclaw cleared his throat to get our attention. "We will be checking the Windclan border." He meowed. I flicked my ears to signal that I understood. We walked the rest of the way in silence. We stopped at a stream that trickled into the lake. Another group of cats were on the other side of the stream. It was led by a light brown tabby she-cat. "Hello Heathertail." Thornclaw said. I could tell it was just out of being polite. Heathertail didn't even acknowledge us; she just led her patrol away. Thornclaw shook his head and led us back to camp. I paused a moment to collect some poppy seed. By the time I got back, I was dragging my paws across the ground, weary from the dawn patrol. Briarlight greeted me as I dropped the poppy seeds on the ground and sank into my nest, slipping into the sweet slumber of sleep.

**Hello my viewers! I have now decided to have Jayfeather fall in love, thanks to the answer to my question, but who should it be with? The OC? Briarlight? Who? Please answer! Thank you! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I **_**still**_** don't own Warriors… But I do own my OC and plot line. I have decided to have Jayfeather fall in love with Wolf, because YOU, my loyal viewers spoke and I will now make it so! Please continue to read my story and so on… Enjoy!**

Chapter Five:

(Jayfeather's P.O.V)

I yawned, slowly getting out of my nest and stretching. Wolf was back in her nest sleeping. _She looks so pretty when she sleeps. _I noticed the poppy seeds thrown on the floor and any thoughts about her looking pretty vanished from my mind, replaced with my usual irritation. "Lousy, good-for-nothing she-cats, don't even understand the use of herbs…" I muttered rolling the seeds onto a leaf and storing them in the crevice. I heard Briarlight dragging herself in. Guessing by the scent, she carried two mice and a vole.

"Here, cranky butt." She said, dropping the vole at my paws. She prodded Wolf in the stomach with her paw, causing Wolf to say some interesting words that I hadn't heard before.

"Look it, Madam Sunshine is awake, ready to grace us with her happy personality." I said dryly, still annoyed at her for dropping the poppy seeds on the ground like that.

She glared at me, her yellow eyes glinting with annoyance. "What got your tail in a twist?" She asked, probably now annoyed at me.

My temper rose. "You threw the poppy seeds on the ground without a care in the world!" I shouted at her. I grabbed my vole and stalked out of the den, searching for quiet place to eat, away from annoying she-cats who didn't care about herbs.

(Wolf's P.O.V)

I devoured the mouse within minutes of receiving it. Licking my whiskers clean, I began to talk to Briarlight. "You were right when you said that Jayfeather's also mad at everything. You would think that he never had any love in his life."

Briarlight tilted her head to the side. "Well, you know, medicine cats aren't allowed to have mate's or kits, so I suppose he really hasn't. Even his mother wasn't really his mother; it was his mother's sister."

"Oh…" I said, regretting saying something like that. "I didn't realize that they couldn't have mates or kits…"

"You shouldn't feel bad. You had no way of knowing." She meowed.

Bramblestar's voice echoed around the clearing, calling the clan. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Briarlight looked at me. "Let's go see what he screaming about." I nodded and got up, stretching my legs. I settled beside her as we waited for Bramblestar to continue.

"Today, we have a lot of ceremonies. Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, please step forward." The said cats stepped forward underneath the Highrock and Bramblestar jumped down. "Are you all sure that you are ready?"

"We are." They said in unison.

Bramblestar cleared his throat. "Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Dustpelt, is it you're wish to give up the name of a warrior to and go to join the elders?"

"It is." They each said in turn.

"Your clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon Starclan to give you many seasons of rest." Bramblestar leapt from the Highrock and rested his head on each of the cats before they went to join Purdy.

"Don't think I won't be ready to fight! I'm always prepared to fight. I blame Firestar; he always kept me on my toes." Sandstorm meowed, her tail flicking back and forth. The clan laughed at this; every cat was aware that the two cats butted heads as much as Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. Bramblestar cleared his throat again.

"Cherrypaw, Molepaw, please step forward." The two apprentices stepped forward excitedly. Bramblestar turned his gaze to the mentors. "Foxleap, Rosepetal, are Cherrypaw and Molepaw prepared to become warriors?"

Foxleap purred. "My apprentice had proven herself worthy."

Rosepetal nodded. "Molepaw has proven himself more than ready." She meowed.

Bramblestar nodded. "I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of you noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Cherrypaw, Molepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your loves?"

"I do." Cherrypaw said, shaking from excitement.

"I do." Molepaw said, steady and calm, in utter contrast to his sister.

Bramblestar smiled. "Then by the powers if Starclan I give you your warrior names. Cherrypaw, form this day forward you shall be known as Cherrybranch. Starclan honors you for your enthusiasm and love." Bramblestar rested his muzzle on her head before turning to Molepaw. "Molepaw, from this day forward you shall be known had Molesnout. Starclan honors you for your strength and prowess." His proud voice rippled across the camp as he touched his head to Molesnout. "May Starclan light your paths." He finished.

"Cherrybranch! Molesnout!" The clan called, their happiness clearly showing. I lifted my voice with theirs, feeling like a real part of the clan. Bramblestar leapt back up to his den, signaling that the ceremony was over.

Briarlight nudged me. "How about we get back to the den? Jayfeather will probably want to check on your healing wounds before you go on a patrol."

I nodded my consent and I padded back to the den, Briarlight dragging herself. Jayfeather slipped out of the crevice and sighed. "Would you look at who it is? Madam Sunshine and her sidekick Miss Birdie, here to spoil my day."

I glared at Jayfeather. "Stop being so bitter; your clan is doing well and nothing bad has happened."

"Yet…" He murmured so quietly that I could barely hear him.

"What?" I asked him sharply.

He froze then relaxed. "I said 'idiot'. Now hurry up and get over here so I can check your wounds." I sighed and gave in, letting him check me over thoroughly. After he finished, I said good bye to Briarlight, promising to catch her a sparrow, and padded out to see what I was supposed to do.

Squirrelflight waved me over with her tail. "I want you to lead a hunting patrol with Cherrybranch and Molesnout. Go where you want." I nodded and went to collect the new warriors. I found them at the nursery, playing with Lilykit and Seedkit.

"Come on you two, we're supposed to go hunting. And congratulations on becoming warriors." I purred, flicking Cherrybranch over the ear. I promised to tell the kits a story when we got back and we headed off into the forest. Bramblestar was watching from his den. "She's practically a member of the clan now…" He murmured.

**Okay, this is the end of this story. Hope you enjoyed! Also, I want to ask you guys (and girls) if Wolf should become a warrior or medicine cat. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: DOI even have to say it? I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! (Sorry to disappoint you…) This is going to be about Jayfeather.**

Chapter Six:

(Jayfeather's P.O.V)

I sighed utterly bored. I already had enough herbs to last for awhile, Briarlight was asleep, and Wolf was out hunting. _As much as I hate to admit it, I enjoy talking to her._ I thought to myself. Sure, she was annoying, but she was also interesting and wasn't afraid to speak what she thought. _Maybe I need an apprentice…_ but, I shook my head. After all, I wasn't going anywhere any time soon, and there weren't any kits who were even interested. Wolf possibly, but she appeared to enjoy warrior duties more. A voice startled me. "Jayfeather, I have a thorn in my paw." Lilykit was staring at me, her paw held up in the air.

"What happened?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Seedkit pushed me into the brambles." She answered. "Can you get it out?" I nodded and pulled the thorn out with my teeth. "OW!" She squeaked shaking her paw. I carried her into my den, dropped her on the ground, and chewed marigold up and put it on her paw, covering it with cobwebs. She said her thanks and raced out of the den, eager to start playing again. I scented Wolf entering the camp again, along with Cherrybranch and Molesnout. I was going to go and talk to her, to apologize about my behavior, though I don't know why, when Lionblaze intercepted me, buzzing with excitement.

"Jayfeather guess what!"

"You fell down a hole, bumped you head, and only remember my name?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"I'm going to be a father! Cinderheart just told me!" He meowed happily.

"I know, Cinderheart came to me earlier and asked me if she had to move to the nursery. She has about one moon left." I answered, sensing the question. Lionblaze nodded and bounded away. I scented Wolf padding up. "Hi Wolf." I called to her.

"Hey Jayfeather, done being rude?"

Again I felt the sudden need to apologize. I brushed it off and retorted, "No. I happen to enjoy being rude."

"You are such a Foxbrain!" She hissed.

"And you're an idiot!" I shot back.

"Why do you hate the world so much?"

"Because the world made me blind, gave me parents who lied to me, threw me into a stupid prophecy, and took away my sister!" I snarled, near tears. Then I backed away in surprise at what I had just said. I felt her gaze on me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

I brushed off her apology and headed quickly to the entrance. I felt her gaze on me. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" I muttered to myself. "Why did you tell her that?" I asked myself. _Why do I lose my mind when I'm around her? Why does she make me so nervous? _I sighed. Why was life so complicated? First, Midnight said that are life would be free of troubles. Then this new prophecy showed up. Then Wolf showed up. _And now I practically told her my pathetic life story._ I thought.

"Hey…" I turned around.

"What do you want Wolf?" I asked, suddenly tired.

"I… I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"And I shouldn't have snapped at you, and I shouldn't have said those things in the morning." I said, embarrassed. _Why do I keep telling her these things! Why does my stomach flutter whenever she's around! _She purred.

"I never thought I would hear you apologize. Briarlight made you sound so mean…"

I sighed. "I normally am…"

I could feel her surprise. "So, why aren't you mean to me?" She asked. 

"I… I don't know…" I meowed, being completely honest. Thunder cracked across the sky and rain poured out. "Where did these clouds come from?" I managed to yell, trying to make myself heard over the thunderstorm.

"I have no clue! Let's find a place to stay!" She screamed and together we ran into the forest. We lost our way to camp, so we had to squeeze underneath a tree's roots to get out of the rain. "Sorry, I know that it's a tight spot, but it's the best I could find." She meowed laughing. Before long, I was laughing too. Truth behold, I didn't mind being that close to her. She smelled like catmint and roses and, and freshly fallen snow. _AH! What am I thinking? I a medicine cat, I shouldn't think like that… I shouldn't LIKE her the way I do… the way I do. I like her! _The thought hit me hard. I hadn't liked anyone other than Half Moon. I couldn't like anyone other than Half Moon! I shook my head to shoo away the thoughts, only to find that Wolf had fallen asleep. Soon I drifted off as well, the relentless pounding of the rain, lulling me to sleep.

"Jay's Wing." I bolted up immediately. I knew that voice. "How have you been?" Half Moon purred.

"Fine, now that the prophecy's done." I answered, nuzzling her. "I've missed you a lot though."

She nuzzled me back. "Why would you miss me though? You've fallen in love with someone else." She blinked her eyes.

"No I haven't! How could I love anyone but you?" I asked her, though I knew it wasn't true.

"You shouldn't lie to yourself. I know you like her and I'm happy for you. You have a long life ahead of you, and even though I will still wait for you, you deserve to be happy now." She said, beginning to fade.

"Half Moon! Don't go!" I cried.

"Goodbye Jay's Wing, I will wait for you." She murmured, fading completely. I drifted back into a dreamless sleep, knowing that Half Moon still cared for me and that she wanted me to be happy. Then I remembered the Medicine Cat code…

**As you probably realized, Jayfeather discovered his feelings for Wolf. I would also like you to keep in mind that these chapters span over a few moons, so it wasn't sudden. And to try to make the people who wanted him to only love Half Moon, I put her in there telling him to love Wolf, so yeah. I hope that will make you content! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors, even though I want to… I do own Wolf and the plotline though! :) **

(Wolf's P.O.V)

"Ah, Wolf?"

I started awake. The rain was still relentlessly ending. "Dovewing?" I said, my fur growing warm in embarrassment.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry though, I didn't tell anyone where you were. I figured you wanted to get out of the rain."

"Yeah, that about sums it up. Hold on, I'll be out in a sec." I meowed, carefully squeezing my way out of the roots. Jayfeather stirred and slowly woke up. He seemed to sense Dovewing standing there.

"You tell anyone about this and I will personally kill you. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't fight." He said with vehemence, his eyes glaring at Dovewing. I mentally kicked him; he had to act like this was something more than what it was?

"Ha, don't worry. I won't tell a soul." She meowed, completely unfazed. "And I know that you can fight Jayfeather." She said the last bit with a smile.

I sighed. "Why don't we get back to camp? Has anyone noticed that we were gone?" I asked.

Dovewing shook her head. "No, well, except for Briarlight, but she was worried about the both of you being caught out in a storm this bad."

"Oh…" I said.

"She was worried about me?" Jayfeather meowed in surprise.

Dovewing shrugged. "Well, what she really said was 'find my best friend and the annoying dog that heals me'. If you couldn't tell, she was a tad irritable." We all laughed at that, well except for Jayfeather who grumbled about being called a dog. "Why don't we get back to camp? I'm getting soaked." Dovewing suggested. We all agreed and headed back to the camp. Dovewing headed to the Warrior's den and Jayfeather and I headed to the medicine cat den. Briarlight greeted as we came.

"Hey, where have you been?" She meowed.

"Out and about." I meowed, shaking my fur out, causing water droplets to fly everywhere.

"Hm. You're wanted as a night guard. You don't have to go right now, since the clan turned in early because of the rain, but soon." Briarlight meowed.

"Would you wake me when I have to go guard then?" I asked. She nodded so I turned in early.

(Jayfeather's P.O.V)

I heard her settle in her nest and longed to breathe in her scent again. I tried to push away the fact that I was falling for her multiple times since Dovewing woke us up. And I would succeed, but then a thought like that would worm it's way into my head. _Why have I fallen for her? _It was against the code, yet it still happened! But, aren't I entitled to happiness? Aren't I allowed something good in my brief existence? Half Moon said she wanted me to be happy, but being happy comes with such a big cost. I heaved a heavy sigh and went to sit by the entrance. I gazed out at nothing, and then I saw the camp. In color. I blinked several times, trying to get my eyes adjusted to seeing things, when I saw writing in the dirt. I started to read what it said, when a feather drifted down. The feather landed on the ground and the writing washed away. I hissed in annoyance and looked at Wolf. She was sleeping soundly, her chest rising and falling. I was glad that I could see her, because she really was beautiful. Her black, sliver, and white fur shone in the moonlight, and I noticed that she had brown ears and paws, with a black-tipped tail. I only wished that I could see her eyes. I whipped around when I heard someone pad up. I blinked in surprise to see that it was Yellowfang. "Jayfeather, how nice to see you." She meowed.

"Why are you here?" I asked dryly, getting sick of prophecies.

"? Times are changing Jayfeather, and perhaps rules should to." She slowly padded away, and only then did I retrieve the feather. It belonged to a Jay. I started shaking. The writing had been our code, the code of Medicine Cats. And it had vanished. I lifted my head up to the sky, seeing the dark gray clouds. _The code had vanished,_ was all that I could think as the rain drops pelted my face.

**Well, what did you think? A lot happened in this chapter, toward the end. What will Yellowfang's not-so-cryptic cause? A bigger problem? Or the solution to the threat? Keeping reading to find out! **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors****. After much consideration, I have decided to make Wolf a warrior. I had taken in consideration of your comments, but given her past, and her power, I believe that she would do best as a warrior. Also, it will help her face what is to come. Sorry to disappoint those of you who wanted her to be a medicine-cat. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've had writer's block and then I got sick with a nasty cold. **

(Wolf's P.O.V)

I yawned and stretched, shaking out my fur. I had promised to tell the kits about one of my fights with a dog. Briarlight blinked her eyes sleepily and raised her head. "What are you going to tell the kits if they ask you where you fought the dog?"

Briarlight was my closet friend besides Jayfeather, and she knew about my past as being Bone's deputy for Bloodclan. **(Surprising isn't it?) **"I'll just tell them that I fought the dog on my travels, which wouldn't be a lie." I called over my shoulder as I headed to the nursery. I was surprised to find Cinderheart curled up in a nest, talking to Sorreltail and Daisy. "Hey Cinderheart, what are you doing here?"

She looked, practically glowing with happiness. "I'm expecting Lionblaze's kits! Isn't that great?" She purred.

I purred too. "Congratulations. You'll be a great mother." I meowed, flicking her ear with her tail.

"Wolf!" Lilykit and Seedkit came bounding up. "Will you tell us a story? Please!' They begged; eyes wide and pleading. I nodded goodbye to Cinderheart and padded over to some shade, settling down into a comfortable position.

(Jayfeather's P.O.V)

I sighed heavily, watching Wolf slip out of the den. Briarlight must have heard, because I felt her eyes on me. "Why glummer then usual Jayfeather?" She asked, her concern evident.

"It's nothing." I muttered, not wanting to really talk about it.

"Jayfeather…" She meowed.

"I said it's nothing!" I snapped, my tail lashing back and forth.

"Fine, I don't care anyway!" She hissed, dragging herself out of the den. I turned my back to her and slipped into the herb storage. _Why did Wolf have to come along? Why did I have to start falling for her? I hate life! _I paced around inside the herb storage, thoughts racing through my head.

(Wolf's P.O.V)

I yawned and stretched, having finished my story. The kits were now playing with a moss ball, and I didn't have anything else to do. _Perhaps Jayfeather needs some help. _I thought as I padded over to the medicine-cat den. I paused when I saw Briarlight sniffling by the fresh-kill pile. I altered my course and headed towards her. "What's up?" I asked, concern laced throughout the question.

She looked up at me, teary-eyed. "Jayfeather has been different ever since the rainstorm. Today, he snapped at me when I asked him what was wrong…" She meowed, casting her eyes to the ground.

I wrapped my tail around her. "Don't worry about; Jayfeather probably just has something on his mind." I told her. "Why don't we head back to the den?"

She nodded and together we headed back to the medicine-cat den.

**Again, I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to post this, and I know that it is short, but I WILL make it up to you guys somehow. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay guys, I need some help. First off, Cinderheart will be having her kits next chapter! If you have a character that's a kit, please send his/hers name via comments or P.M. You will have to answer some questions as well, and you will need to get at least 2 right. Please keep the names realistic. The kits can become warriors, but I need at least one future medicine-cat. Second off, I need some help with coming up with powers for Wolf. I would prefer something that is different than Jayfeather's, Dovewing's, and Lionblaze's powers. **

Chapter nine

(Jayfeather's P.O.V.)

I was sick of that stupid she-cat! She just yelled at me for upsetting Briarlight. Worse yet, I couldn't help but think of how cute she sounded when she was mad. _What is wrong with me? _I hate my life. First I was disappointed when the prophecy ended and I had nothing to do; now I have something to do and I don't want to do it. I _really _hate my life.

(Wolf's P.O.V)

I stared at him as he stalked out of the den, his tail lashing back and forth. _Briarlight was right. Something is bothering him._ As he stalked toward the entrance, I couldn't help but notice his muscles rippling beneath his pelt. He must have felt me looking at him, because he turned to look at me. I quickly turned away, my pelt burning with embarrassment.

(Jayfeather's P.O.V)

I felt her eyes on me and whipped my head around to look at her. I could feel the embarrassment radiating off her pelt. _Humph. Serves her right, to be embarrassed._ I thought. But, I kind of felt weird about, I mean, why was she embarrassed about staring at me? Other than the fact that I caught her staring at me. Could she like me? My mind jumped to conclusion from conclusion, all dealing with her liking me. I shook my head and continued on my way.

(Wolf's P.O.V)

I watched his tail vanish through the thorn barrier and sighed with relief. He was gone. I flicked my tail and went to the fresh-kill pile.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar meowed. "There is someone among us who had proved herself worthy of becoming a warrior. Wolf, will you please step forward." He meowed, beckoning me up in front of the crowd. I shyly made my way up front, excited and nervous at the same time. "I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this ca. She had trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior." His voice rang put, clear and echoing among the rocks walls of the camp. He glanced down at me, his expression unreadable. "Wolf, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

I swallowed and answered my voice cracking. "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name; Wolf, from this day forward you shall be known as Wolftrail. Starclan honors you for your compassion to your clan mates and those whom you don't even know, and we welcome you as a full warrior and member of Thunderclan." Bramblestar leapt down and touched his muzzle to my shoulder. I licked his shoulder and listened to my new clan mate's call out my name. "Wolftrail! Wolftrail!" They called. I was surprised when I saw Jayfeather calling out my name as well. My stomach did flip when I looked at him, his voice joining the others'. I suddenly longed to be with him, to bury my head in his fur. I shook my head to clear the thought, but it still hung on at the edge if my mind.

(Jayfeather's P.O.V)

I felt a strong feeling come off Wolftrail, but I didn't pry. I had no want to find out what tom she liked, because it would only make me jealous. My voice died down and I slowly turned to the medicine-cat den, my tail dropping a bit. Briarlight followed me inside. "What's wrong Jayfeather?"

I opened my mouth to say that I was fine, but I found that I told her the truth. "My heart is broken. I'm a medicine-cat and I fell in love and now my heart is broken." I said, my voice cracking with grief.

I thought Briarlight would be surprised, but she wasn't. "I thought as much. Is it with Wolftrail?" She asked. I slowly nodded. "You shouldn't feel so bad; she could like you back." She meowed.

"Not likely." I muttered.

She just shrugged. "I _could _find out for you, if you want…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at me.

I looked at her with a mixture of shock, surprise, and happiness. "You would do that for me?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course silly. That's why I said I would."

**There. I told you guys I would make up for not writing for so long! Okay, when you send me your cats please tell me their path, personalities and future name. Okay, time for the questions. **

**Who was the first cat that Firepaw/heart/star ever loved?**

**Who is Bramblestar's deputy?**

**What two cats did Crowfeather love? **


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your entries! I may have other contests, so don't worry if you missed out**** keep reviewing! And thank you too: Suntalon- Amberkit, WhiteyWolfy- Shadekit, and Goldsong- Silentkit for sending in your characters! **

(Jayfeather's P.O.V)

I woke to screeching and a paw jabbing my side. Wolftrail was poking me awake. "What is it?" I asked before I realized that it was during her vigil. She was glaring at me when Lionblaze burst into my den.

"Cinderheart is having her kits!" He shouted, anxiety pricking off his pelt. I was up in seconds, all wariness gone. I grabbed herbs and raced out of my den, heading to the nursery.

(Cinderheart's P.O.V)

I wearily lifted my head and looked down at my kits. The eldest was a beautiful golden she-cat, and then there was a dark gray she-cat with a white splash on chest and a white tail tip. The last was a small dark gray tabby tom. Jayfeather nosed herbs over too me and I swallowed. A black curtain seemed to pull over my eyes and I knew that he had given me some poppy seeds.

(Wolftrail's P.O.V)

The sun rose and Cherrybranch and Molesnout came to relieve me from my vigil. I immediately raced to the nursery, where Cinderheart lay with her new kits. Two of them were mewing loudly, while the third was silent. "Hey Cinderheart, have you named them yet?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, not yet. But Lionblaze and I were debating about Amberkit for the golden she-cat."

"That's a pretty name. How about Graykit for the dark gray she-cat?" Cinderheart looked at me with a you-have-to-be-kidding-me expression. "Okay, so Graykit is out of the equation. How about Shadekit?"

Cinderheart nodded. "I like that. I talk to Lionblaze about it."

"Wolftrail! Can you lead a patrol?" Squirrelflight's meow came drifting toward me on the wind. I sighed and said good bye to Cinderheart, padding over to Squirrelflight. "Can you take Icecloud, Foxleap, and Rosepetal to patrol the Windclan border?" I nodded, excitement pricking at my pelt. I assembled by patrol with a flock of my tail and we headed off through the thorn barrier. We took off at a run, my fur brushing against dew drops. I slowed down to a trot as we neared the stream then stopped completely when I saw four cats. I recognized Heathertail, Furzepaw, Breezepelt, and Boulderpaw. Two of the cats had crossed the border, but it wasn't who I expected from the stories I had heard. "Heathertail, Furzepaw! Get back over the border!" Breezepelt called, pacing around.

"Or what? You're going to betray me like you did the clan?" Heathertail hissed back.

Breezepelt flinched and I realized that her words cut deeper than a knife. "I was confused back then! Nobody loved me and I was weak! I've changed! Now stop breaking the warrior code!" Breezepelt said desperately, seeing us at the top of the rise.

"No! Those rabbit-brains couldn't even catch us if they tried!"

I stepped up, deciding to put an end to this. "Care to test that theory out rabbit-eater?" I spat, my fur bristling.

Heathertail spun around and smiled a crooked smile. "Just try-." She didn't even finish when I streaked down with amazing speed and pinned her down. "Get off of our territory! Or else you will seriously regret it!"

"Furzepaw!" She meowed. The apprentice hurled herself at me, sinking her teeth into my shoulder. "I reared up and threw the apprentice off, baring my teeth at her. Heathertail leapt onto my back, her claws digging into pelt. I was grateful for my life as a Bloodclan warrior though, because it meant that I was more experienced than the clan cats. I twisted my head around and bit deep into her paw, while rearing onto my hind legs. I spun around, my hind paws a blur, and she released her grip on my back, falling to the ground. Her paw yanked through my teeth as her whole body fell backward, and she yowled in pain. Still on my hind paws, I spun around and knocked the apprentice out of the air when she hurled herself at me. "Now get off our territory!" I spat at them again, only this time they complied, Heathertail whimpering in pain as she hobbled over the border.

She glared at Breezepelt as she passed by him. "Why didn't you do anything?" She asked him.

"You had passed over the border and refused to get off. She had a right to chase you off." He glanced at me gratefully before turning and leading the patrol away, scolding Furzepaw for her behavior.

Foxleap padded up, admiration in his eyes. "Wow, that was… was... amazing! Where did you learn to fight like that?"

I just lead my patrol back to camp. Squirrelflight didn't bother looking up as she issued her next order. "Foxleap, why don't you take her to the training hollow to work on some battle moves with her?" She ordered him.

Foxleap shook his head. "I don't think that that would be necessary. She was better than even Lionblaze!"

Lionblaze's head snapped up at this comment. Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes. "How would you know that?"

I answered this time. "I had to chase two Windclan cats off our territory, but they didn't want to leave, so things got violent."

Squirrelflight snorted. "Fine, don't go train." She got up and stalked toward the shade of the high ledge.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Foxleap.

"She's going to have to move to the nursery soon and she's not happy about it." Jayfeather answered, walking past us. I watched him as he slipped out of the camp, trying to ignore the flood of emotions that rolled over me whenever I looked at him. I grabbed two mice before heading over to the medicine-cat's den.

Briarlight looked up. "Hey Wolftrail." She meowed as I padded into camp. She noticed the cuts along my pelt. "What happened? Why didn't Jayfeather-." She stopped talking, as if an answer came to her mind. "Come here and let me treat that." I talked to her and explained what had happened and Briarlight made small comments here and there. As we talked, the discussion turned to toms. "So," She began casually. "Do you like anyone?" My heart fluttered and I thought of Jayfeather, but I didn't want to tell her that.

"Well…"

"Wolftrail…" She said warningly.

"There is someone…" I told her.

"Who?" She pressed on, her eyes glittering. She saw my hesitant expression and sighed. "You know that you can trust me." She pointed out.

I gave in. "I like… Jayfeather…" I cringed, expecting some remark, but when I heard nothing I looked up to see her smiling. "What?"

"Why don't you tell him that?"

My jaw dropped. "Are you crazy? I can't tell him that!" I watched her expression as it turned into wicked amusement. "What?" I demanded. She just nodded behind me and I turned to see Jayfeather standing in the entrance.

"Ah… hi?" He offered.

"Jayfeather!?" I croaked my voice raspy. I was embarrassed beyond belief.

He walked past me with the herbs he had picked and whispered in my ear as he passed, "I like you too." I sat down then, feeling weak, as he headed out of the den again.

(Jayfeather's P.O.V)

I was happy beyond belief. She liked me too. I practically skipped to the nursery, but when Sandstorm commented on my strange mood, I snapped back at her, "You would be in a strange mood too if your brother wouldn't shut up about his new kits." She shrugged and went back to talking to Graystripe. I walked to the nursery, sensing Cinderheart. "Have you named the kits yet?" I asked her.

"Yes I have. The golden one is Amberkit, the dark gray she-cat is Shadekit, and the dark gray tabby tom is Silentkit. I nodded and questioned her further, and then left her with instructions to get plenty of sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, sorry to disappoint you. Also, we will be skipping a few moons ahead, to where Cinderheart's kits are older, perhaps around 3 moons. Another thing, I'm holding another contest for Squirrelflight's kits! There will be three questions, based off my story this time. Q1- Who does Jayfeather like in my story? Q2- Who did Wolftrail fight on her border patrol? Q3- What did Briarlight tell Jayfeather she would do? Please send in your characters! **

(Wolftrail's P.O.V)

I purred as I padded into Jayfeather's den, nipping him gently on the ear to awaken him. I hissed something unintelligible before he opened his eyes. Yawning, he got up and stretched. Briarlight looked up for her nest before going back to sleep. I heard excited whispers from behind me and knew that Cinderheart's kits were trying to sneak up on me. I turned just as Amberkit leaped at me. She knocked into my chest before greeting me. "Hi Wolftrail!" She meowed excitedly.

"Hello Amberkit." I purred, and I gave her a quick lick on the head. Shadekit yelled at Amberkit for giving them away and Silentkit stood behind his two energetic sisters, calmly watching them. "Hello Silentkit."

"Hi." He meowed back. I sighed. Silentkit, true to his name, wasn't much of a talker and the most words you could get out of him were 3 or 4. But Amberkit had enough to say for all three of them, so it didn't matter that much. Cinderheart called them back soon after, and I had some quiet time for myself. As I was sunning myself, Bramblestar trotted up to me. I blinked in surprise. "Hello Bramblestar." I greeted him.

He dipped his head in response. "Wolftrail, you've been in this clan for awhile now…" He meowed. I nodded. "How would you like to train an apprentice?"

I blinked in surprise. "Well… I would like too, then I guess that I would like too."

He nodded. "Good."

**I am soooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I know that I'm a terrible person D:. Please forgive me! **


	13. Sad News

**Okay everyone, I am going to be honest with you. I don't like this story much; in fact, I've kind of run out of ideas for it. So I'm going to be taking a break from it and I am going to write a new warriors fanfic :D but with all new clans.**__**Please do not be heartbroken though, for I will come back to this story. **


	14. A new chapter if possible )

**Well. I'm disappointed. See, here I was, ready to post a new chapter on the Dark Prophecy, but no one has reviewed my new cross-over story called **_A Journey Across Two Lands_**. Now this has made me very sad ****, so I don't know if I will write on the Dark Prophecy anymore… But! If my loyal viewers read my cross-over story and give an honest review, I might post up a new chapter. My cross-over is written with a friend and it is about Lord of The Rings and Ranger's Apprentice. Please review it!**


	15. Chapter 12

**You should all thank a Guest who saved the day. When all hope was fading, he/she reviewed my cross-over story! So this unknown person gets imaginary diamonds****! And no, I do not own Warriors.**

(Wolftrail's P.O.V)

Lilykit, now known as Lilypaw, was my apprentice. I purred as the dark tabby she-cat bounced around, buzzing with excitement. "Can we go see the territory?" She asked.

Sighing, I smiled at her. "We can go see one border today, so choose which one you would like to see."

She thought for a moment before answering. "Windclan, since they're friendlier then Shadowclan."

"Not all of the cats are." I said as I led her out of camp. I pointed out many different things about the territory as we made our way to the Windclan border but froze at the crest of the hill when I saw Heathertail. Sedgewhisker and Sunstrike were with her. I prayed to Starclan that she didn't scent me, but I had no such luck.

"Oh look, if it isn't the warrior wanna-be." She sneered, glaring at me from across the stream. I padded easily down the hill and bent my head to drink from the stream.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that Onestar was so desperate for warriors that he would send out an elder." I shot back, my eyes blazing.

"Why you little-" She hissed and leapt at me, her claws unsheathed. I dodged and boxed her ear with my paw. She fell sloppily onto the ground and rolled back onto her paws. Baring her teeth again, she reared up and swiped at me again. I leapt over her and landed on her back, shoving her into the mud. It was only when I heard a squeal that I remembered Lilypaw.

"Lilypaw!" I said, staring in horror at Sunstrike who held her by the neck. Horror filled me as Heathertail shoved me off and pinned me down. Her eyes were filled with hate, but I remained still to save Lilypaw. I uttered out help before I closed my eyes, expecting her to kill me. So I was surprised when I heard a shriek come from Sunstrike. Heathertail looked back and I shot out from under her. A gigantic hawk was clawing at Sunstrike, keeping her away from Lilypaw. I was surprised by this but thought nothing of it, at least until I scented more Windclan cats and thought in my head: _The bird needs to go!_ The bird looked at me once before soaring up into the air.

_My name is Ash little cat who can speak bird._ I gawked in surprise as it flew away. Sunstrike had just pounced on Lilypaw again when I heard the Windclan patrol arriving. I glanced quickly at Lilypaw and she got my message. "Please don't kill me! I didn't even do anything to you!" She yowled with terror and despair.

I snarled at them, my claws out. "Leave the apprentice out of it Sunstrike! She can't even fight you! This was between you and me!"

"Oh really? Well, I personally think that Thunderclan has too many cats anyway." She snarled back, glaring menacingly down at Lilypaw, who shrank even further into the ground.

"Sunstrike?!" Sedgewhisker said in horror, leading Onestar and Ashfoot over. "She's just an apprentice!"

Sunstrike paused and gaped at them. "What?"

"I went to get them when Heathertail and you attacked Wolftrail unprovoked." Sedgewhisker said quietly.

Heathertail snorted. "She had insulted Onestar."

Sedgewhisker shook her head. "No, she insulted _you_."

I was ignoring this whole conversation, and flicked my tail for Lilypaw to follow. Onestar understood my meaning and lead the two she-cats back onto Windclan territory, before they could cause any more trouble. Lilypaw was quiet on the whole way back, so I took the time to mull over what had happened with the hawk. The simple answer was that it had talked to me, but I couldn't quite understand that. _Maybe Jayfeather would know what had happened._

_Or maybe you could actually ask the hawk, little cat._ I stopped and cast my stare into the trees. Sure enough, there was the hawk. _Please stopping calling me 'the hawk' since, as I have already told you, my name is Ash._

_Sorry? I won't do it again. _I thought back.

_Good. Now why don't you send the apprentice to your camp and come back tonight to learn about your new-found ability?_ I told him yes, since I was confused and afraid of him.


	16. Chapter 13

**No, I don't own Warriors. This isn't going to be super long, but I hope it makes you happy **

(Jayfeather's P.O.V)

I paced around near the entrance to the path that led to the Moonpool. I was anxious and nervous because I had finally decided to tell the other medicine-cats that I was going to change the medicine-cat code. I practically jumped three feet in the air when I heard Krestelflight approach. "Hello." I said, dipping my head toward the cat.

"Hello Jayfeather, why so jumpy?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"No-no reason." I stuttered. I continued my pacing, anxious for the other medicine-cats to show up. Luckily, Mothwing, Willowshine, and Littlecloud soon appeared. I turned and continued up the path at once, wanting to get this done with. The others picked up on my strange mood but said nothing. Only once we got to the Moonpool did Mothwing finally speak up.

"Jayfeather, what is your problem? You've been jumpier than a hare."

I took a deep breath. "I have received a prophecy from Starclan." I said.

The group muttered in shock. "What did they say?" Littlecloud cried.

I shuffled my paws looking down. Then I lifted my eyes, a strong defiance in them. "Starclan wants me to change our code. It no longer stands for what we do." I declared.

Willowshine muttered something to Krestelflight then turned to me. "What are your new rules then?" She asked.

"Medicine-cats will be allowed to have mates." I answered, gazing at her. Something like excitement pricked off her pelt, but I paid no attention to it. Instead, I turned to gaze at Mothwing and Littlecloud. "Do you not approve?" I asked.

Littlecloud spoke first. "No, actually, we don't. And we won't until we have talked to our ancestors." He added.

I dipped my head. "As you wish. Speak to your ancestors then give me your answer." I then dipped my head and lapped at the cool liquid of the Moonpool, feeling myself slip into a dream.

Yellowfang glared at me, anger in her eyes while Spottedleaf watched me with quiet amusement. I sighed. "What did I do wrong now?" I asked.

Spottedleaf answered first. "Yellowfang does not approve of your first new rule, though I do not see why since she broke the old rule by mating with Raggedstar." She fixed a pointed look toward Yellowfang who ignored her.

"Jayfeather that was a stupid rule. You let your own feelings get in the way of your rational thought." Yellowfang snarled.

I glared back at her. "I made the rule because I wanted to be with Wolftrail. What is wrong with that? Please, tell me now. I would be with her no matter the rule, and there is nothing that you can do that will change that, so why don't you just accept it?" I snarled back to her.

Yellowfang snorted then turned and disappeared into the undergrowth. "Please excuse Yellowfang. She has been moodier then usual and she won't tell anyone why. She means no harm, and you know how she can get." Spottedleaf apologized. "Go with my approval Jayfeather, for we trust you to make the right choices…" She was slowly disappearing and then I was plunged into darkness.


End file.
